


EN TI [BRUNOL]

by irohny



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Y qué hermoso se veía Bruno cuando dejaba ver sus emociones.





	EN TI [BRUNOL]

Pol reflexionaba bastante sobre las cosas. Sobre todas las cosas.

No lo aparentaba, sin embargo, repasaba su día entero justo antes de dormir, cuando estaba solo recostado en su cama, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era la gotera del baño y los ronquidos de su padre en la habitación contigua. Pol hallaba armonía en los sonidos de su casa, era familiar, y era tranquilizador. No lo fue por un tiempo, pero hoy había cambiado.

Tania era la primera persona en pasar por su cabeza cuando yacía bajo las sábanas ásperas. Sonriente, brillante y hermosa. Pol sonreía, porque le gustaba la sensación que le llenaba el pecho de sólo tener el nombre de su novia en mente. La amaba, muchísimo. Pol recuerda cuando lo reconoció, recuerda el conflicto interno.

Él era un hombre de muchos conflictos internos. Merlí bien lo sabía.

Ahí era cuando derramaba la primera lágrima. Sus pensamientos siempre lo llevarían a aquel profesor que había visto por última vez hace tan sólo un año. Pol aún sufría y aún se preguntaba por qué, siempre filosofando tan sólo como Merlí hubiera querido.

Pero no sólo se detenía en el Bergeron mayor. Oh, no.

Su corazón latía rápido y los dedos de sus pies se retorcían.

 _Bruno_.

Pol nunca pudo entender todo lo que Bruno le hacía sentir. Le _hace_ sentir. Nunca lo habló con Tania, tampoco. Pol jamás se atreve a preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si el Bergeron menor hubiera regresado de Roma una semana antes, o un día antes.

Tania, sin embargo, hablaba mucho de Bruno.

En los días que les tocaba verse, siendo novios jóvenes y estudiantes, Pol y Tania trataban de encontrar el mayor tiempo posible para estar juntos. Y hablaban de todo lo que podían, se tocaban y amaban el tiempo que alcanzaran. Y Tania siempre hablaría de Bruno. Y Pol siempre temblaría ante su nombre.

Tania también se preguntaba muchas cosas, y la mayoría las decía en voz alta.

—¿No has vuelto a hablar con Bruno? —preguntó ella un día, cuando Pol estaba especialmente distante. Parecía siempre saber la razón de sus comportamientos inusuales, siempre lograba llegar a la base del problema.

Pol se volvía silencioso y seco cuando Tania se entusiasmaba con las preguntas sobre Bruno. Normalmente, la callaba a besos y la cosa se ponía caliente. Pero Pol jamás reflexionaría sobre aquello. Especialmente porque sabía que pensar en Bruno lo ponía tan raro y _necesitado_. La única manera de calmarse era follando con Tania, incluso si no fuera ella quien realmente ocupara sus pensamientos.

Fue vergonzoso para Pol. Y se sentía mal. Lloraba mucho por las noches. En estos momentos de reflexión, cuando no estaba repasando sus apuntes, ni con Tania alrededor.

A pesar de pensar mucho, no era un tipo de buenas ideas. Sin embargo, llevaba a cabo la gran mayoría de ellas. Como la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó y no pudo aguantar más llevar el nombre de Bruno grabado a fuego en su corazón y estancado en su mente. Fue a buscarlo. Y Pol se odió cuando pensó en Tania, cuando eliminó sus mensajes, cuando ignoró sus llamadas. Costaba tanto estar con ella, y Pol, en el fondo, siempre supo por qué.

Si tan sólo Bruno no hubiera vuelto.

No es como si no lo pusiera feliz verlo de nuevo, lo había extrañado horriblemente. Pero, muy en el fondo, Pol sabía que la única manera en la que pudo enamorarse de Tania, era en la ausencia de Bruno. Pero Bruno volvió. Y Pol ya no tenía certeza de nada.

Aunque... Sí sabe algo, ahora que está parado frente a la puerta de la casa de los Bergeron Calduch, esperando a ser atendido.

Bruno siempre sería especial para él.

Bruno, a pesar del tiempo y los golpes y caídas en la vida, le dio una tierna sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta. Y su abrazo fue tan cálido y fuerte, y su olor tan familiar que Pol no pudo evitar llorar y mecerse lentamente con su cuerpo. Pol se aferró con su vida a su abrazo. Sus propios latidos retumbaban en sus oídos, su cuerpo entero temblaba pero era sostenido por Bruno antes de que sus piernas le fallaran.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, eh, Rubio.

Pol no quería soltarlo, en verdad que no. Pero Bruno parecía tener otros planes además de abrazarlo todo el día. Se encontró deseando más cuando escuchó su voz, cuando vio a sus ojos y fue visto de vuelta. Pol se sintió un niño.

Quiso hablar. Tenía tanto para decir y a la vez ninguna palabra cruzaba su mente, mucho menos salía de su boca. Bruno lo observó curioso, tan hermoso y elegante como siempre, para elevar una ceja y reírse con gracia. Pol sintió que podía llorar de nuevo de sólo mirarlo así de armonioso.

Bruno lo invitó a pasar, y lo guió adentro con una mano en su espalda baja, hablando con tranquilidad y sirviéndole un vaso con agua. Pol aún no había dicho palabra alguna cuando se sentó en la sala, de repente demasiado avergonzado. Pero Bruno todavía sonreía sentado frente a él.

—Veo que te comieron la lengua los ratones —soltó con una sonrisa. Pol no pudo sonreír de vuelta.

—Bruno... —suspiró, bajando la mirada al notar que, desde que llegó, no pudo desviar sus ojos de la figura de Bruno.

El Bergeron lo interrumpió con una risa que, para dolor de Pol, sonó horriblemente fingida. Solo ahí notó las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, estos casi tan oscuros como ellas. Bruno estaba despeinado, y su casa estaba ligeramente desordenada. La luz escaseaba, y eso le dio un sentimiento de pesadez tal que casi pudo salir corriendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pol? —preguntó, con un atisbo de rabia en su voz, pero fue reemplazado con otra risa falsa—. Oh, disculpa. No quise sonar agresivo —se disculpó con un tono cargado de ironía, por el que Pol hizo una mueca, incapaz ahora de mirarlo a los ojos—. Me da mucha curiosidad tu visita, Pol. No te veo hace mucho tiempo. Sólo sé de ti las banalidades que me cuenta Tania.

Pol permaneció en silencio.

Lo entendía, de verdad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y ellos habían crecido y madurado por separado, cosas habían pasado y Pol estuvo ausente, aún sabiendo que también era una persona importante en la vida de Bruno. Aún sabiendo todo el dolor que debió haber sentido, aún luego de verlo con sus propios ojos, se alejó.

No había dejado de ser egoísta, después de todo.

Bruno volvió a reír, abandonando su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, abriéndola y permaneciendo allí en silencio. Pol suspiró, y se levantó con paso tembloroso.

Permanecieron parados uno frente al otro, Bruno conteniendo todas sus emociones como al parecer lo hizo siempre, y Pol débil, siempre débil.

Por eso lo envolvió en sus brazos y susurró una y mil súplicas por su perdón, sin notar cuando Bruno cerró la puerta y devolvió el abrazo, con su mandíbula temblando y al fin dejando caer todas esas capas que puso sobre sí mismo.

Pol no se permitió besar a Bruno, incluso cuando sus frentes chocaron y sus alientos se mezclaron, sin embargo dejó una promesa a través de caricias y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Se fue con lágrimas en los ojos y las palabras de Bruno grabadas en la mente.

_—Siempre te necesité, Pol. Siempre fuiste mi preferido._

Y las propias.

_—Volveré por ti._


End file.
